This invention relates to a shaver having a spiral spring incorporated therein as a power or drive source, and more particularly to a spring driven shaver which is adapted to be conveniently used at any desired place.
A shaver which includes blades rotated for shaving conventionally uses a motor as a drive source. For this purpose, the conventional shaver is constructed so as to utilize a battery or a commercial power supply for driving the motor. Unfortunately, such construction of the conventional shaver causes a structure of the shaver to be substantially complicated to a degree sufficient to render down-sizing of the shaver highly difficult. Also, it fails to provide the shaver -with portability and causes an increase in manufacturing cost.